


Soul Bound

by Bree_Maggs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Soul Bond, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bree_Maggs/pseuds/Bree_Maggs
Summary: Soul bonds were ancient magic. She'd heard of them, of course, but not much was known about them. Most people who had experienced them were long dead and the others... well, they weren't saying much. Intrigued by the lack of information on them, Hermione Granger had decided to pursue a study into them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot for you all! It's AU. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Soul Bound

Soul bonds were ancient magic. She'd heard of them, of course, but not much was known about them. Most people who had experienced them were long dead and the others... well, they weren't saying much. Intrigued by the lack of information on them, Hermione Granger had decided to pursue a study into them.

She was a witch by birth who had ruffled many a feather during her twenty-four years. She didn't conform to society and chose instead to follow her own path. Most young witches took a suitable companion and profession by the time they were twenty years old. It was simply the way of the Old Kingdom.

But the Old Kingdom was just that; old. It needed updating, she thought sourly, as she watched a young witch wrinkle her nose at her. She wrinkled her own right back at her. If only the youth would open their eyes! They would see just how archaic the traditions really were. She shook her head and continued her trek towards the tremendous library that lay in the heart of the city, already forgetting about the other witch and her foul looks.

While she would love to see some kind of change come forth, she had no mind for politics in order to change things herself. Politics were just that; politics. It was all about who you knew and not what you knew. It had been like that since the beginning of time and she knew that wouldn't change any time soon.

And despite the fact that she did happen to know a few of the Royal Court by first name, she would never try to impose her views on them. It simply wasn't right. Instead, she kept mostly to herself and her research. It was a never ending puzzle that she could lose herself in and that was what she loved.

Today she had an interview with a man whose grandparents had supposedly been soul bound. She was very much looking forward to hearing some first hand information. Such a stroke of luck was hard to come by. It had taken her nearly a year to track the man down, despite having gone through the necessary courses in school together. After their graduation ceremony he had simply vanished.

When a colleague had mentioned that Draco Malfoy came from a soul bound family... Well, she put all of her resources into finding him. It was mostly rumor, Ginny reminded her when she would get so far into her task that it consumed her. She should really just let it go... But Ginny didn't see what Hermione saw. This was a chance to change the world. Introduce brand new, unknown facts about soul bonds and those who were chosen by them.

Because that much she had learned. Soul bonds chose the individuals and not the other way around. Many had tried to complete soul bonds with partners of their choice, but the magic simply wouldn't comply. She'd run experiments with married couples attempting to complete such a bond. All had been unsuccessful.

It had only driven her further. What made one deserving of being chosen? Was it something you were born into? Or was it a matter of a gift, bestowed on those who were deemed worthy? There was just so much that they didn't know. She didn't expect Draco to have all of the answers, but the possibility pushed her forward.

Once she'd found him, she almost didn't know what to do. She wanted to run the first Apparition port she could see and go meet him. But she knew that wasn't practical. Instead she had penned an official letter with the blessing of the University that employed her. And then she'd sent it off with the wayward owl that they used and hoped that it would reach him.

Apparating definitely would have been faster and more satisfying to her. But her actions reflected the University and she didn't want anything to come back on them due to her reckless decisions. So she waited. And waited. And drove herself mad with made up scenarios of everything that could have gone wrong.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, her own returned. It had been weeks. She had truly thought she would go mad with her impatience. But she was rewarded by response she received. Draco would be returning to the city at the end of the month and wouldn't mind coming to meet with her.

Part of her was shocked, despite how it pleased her. Draco and she had not exactly gotten along in their school days. That was an understatement, she thought sullenly. They were practically enemies. They came from different family circles and he hated her for it. Her family adhered to a more modern style of living while Draco's had been an old, traditional, and well respected family.

They could not have been more different.

But, she supposed, that time changed people and perhaps he had grown out of his childish habits of calling her names and making fun of her family. She could only hope. Because he was the best shot she currently had at any new leads. She was willing to take her chances.

Draco found her pacing the library impatiently. He paused briefly to take her in. The years had been good to her, he was pleased to note. Her hair, which had once been out of control, had been tamed and pulled away from her face. She'd grown a few inches, he noticed, and her skin was smooth and pale in spite of the raging summer sun.

She was biting her lip and muttering to herself. So some things hadn't changed about her. The thought brought a ghost of a smile to his lips before he drowned it in a scowl. He was here strictly on business. He was not going to allow himself to fall into old habits and bait her just to see the fire in her eyes.

"Granger," he called, resuming his walk towards her.

"Malfoy," she replied, turning towards him. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it," he said, sitting down at the table. "Join me?"

She nodded and took a seat across from him. "Shall we begin?" she asked, trying to control how excited she was.

"That is what we're here for."

Hermione jumped right in. She had brought reference notes, but found she didn't need them. She'd memorized all of her questions, having had them burning in her brain for the longest time. He answered question after question as best as he could and she scribbled furiously in her research journal.

He didn't remember as much as she would have liked, but it was enough. He remembered small details about his grandparents. For example, they could exchange words without talking. That was new to her. It was a start, if nothing else. A point for her dive off into.

She rolled her neck and sighed. They'd been talking for hours, she was startled to see. It felt like only seconds had passed. She looked up at him and for the first time that afternoon, really saw him.

His blond hair had grown longer and he apparently didn't see the need to cut it. His eyes, however... Those were the same. A burning gray that she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from. But she managed. She dragged her eyes away and slowly stood up. He followed suit.

"I can't thank you enough," she said for the fourth time.

He waved it off. "The pleasure was all mine."

She reached her hand across the table. "Well, I appreciate it."

He grasped her hand in his, intending to keep the contact brief. However, the second their fingers touched, his world exploded. It felt like electricity passed between their joined hands. A gasp ripped itself free from his throat and he dimly heard her make a similar noise. Sensations burned through him and he couldn't possibly hope to put a name to them all.

After what felt like an eternity, the vibrations seemed to ease, slow. They didn't disappear, but it gave them each enough sanity that they could pull their hands back. She stared at him and he stared at her. It was as if they were seeing each other for the very first time.

"Draco," she uttered, breathless. "What...?"

He pressed a finger to her lips and the electricity flared to life once more. "Unless I am very much mistaken... We have just soul bonded."

She was silent, his fingers still touching her lips. Her brain was useless at this point. She couldn't think when he was touching her. And yet... She never wanted him to stop touching her. Was this truly a soul bond? It was more than she had ever imagined and it had only just begun.

"I don't..." she started and then stopped. She had no idea what she was going to say. Words didn't quite seem appropriate.

He shook his head. Words were, indeed, not quite appropriate for the feelings that were swamping them both. Anything that they would say would seem inadequate in wake of the feelings that were flowing between them.

Instead of words, he lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips against hers, as if in a test. Sparks. It was like someone had jolted his system and he knew she was reacting in the same way. When he pulled away, she licked her lips and watched his eyes follow the movement. Instead of kissing her again, he pulled her in for a hug, longing to feel her body against his. It felt like home. Like they were made for each other. Her fingers curled into the material of his shirt, soaking in every feeling that went through her at the contact.

It was at that moment that Hermione Granger realized why so little was known about soul bonds.

There simply weren't enough words in the English language to describe such an incredible connection.


End file.
